Unwritten Words
by lizzieloulou1000
Summary: Lag Seeing Has A Special Person...The Man Who Writes Him Every Month, Gauche Suede. However, A New Letter Bee Named Noir Shows Up And Lag's World Is Now Anything But Peace! His Only Goals Are Now To Find The Real Gauche And Keep His Left Eye Hidden For The Secret Organization Called 'Reverse' Has Their Eyes On Lag!


**Share!**

**I Do Not Own Letter Bee/ Tegami Bachi **

**Pairing: Gauche/Lag …Maybe Others? ;)**

_Thoughts=italic_

Letter=underline

**1****st**** Letter**

Lag began to pace back and forth. _Today's the day_. His face broke out into a smile while he glanced at the door. He felt anxiety rise into his chest as the door stayed unmoving. Lag sighed and glanced down, watching his bare feet continue to pace. His face was hidden by his shaggy white hair and his stunning reddish purple eye narrowed. The other eye followed suit but, Lag was the only one who knew about his left, other eye. This secret must remain a secret for his left eye was quiet a site.

In all honestly Lag had no idea where his left eye came from. All he knew was that by age seven he had no memories of before that at all. He had awoken in this tiny little house knowing his age, name, and that no matter what he must never show anyone his eye. Also in his hands was a single letter. That letter simply stated:

Dear Lag, Welcome to this new fresh start. Do not try to remember your past for it isn't memorable. I can tell you that you use to have been experimented on and that you were saved. I understand you might grow lonely so just continue to write me back. Show NO ONE your left eye. –Gauche Suede

That had been five years ago. Since then Lag had been writing this man called 'Gauche Suede' and now Lag really cared for him. His letters came every month and brought joy to the once lonely boy. Lag kept all of the letters and always wrote back. The now 12 year old boy didn't like to boast but, he felt as though he knew Gauche pretty well. In fact today was the day he would receive another letter. In the last letter Gauche had given him, it had stated how Gauche hadn't ever really seen Lag in real life and also how Gauche felt as if someone was watching him constantly. Lag had quickly replied and answered with clear concern. Now somehow a weird feeling was building in Lag that maybe just maybe…_I won't receive a letter from Gauche._ Abruptly, Lag stopped his pacing and widened his eyes. The anxiety had returned.

Lag had realized long ago that inside, he really, really cared for the man called 'Gauche'. Gauche was the only person who truly understood him. Sure Lag had other friends in the small village but none compared to Gauche.

There was a knock sounding at the door. Lag jumped and quickly full out ran to the door. Panting, he yanked the door opened. Lag gasped. Every month, along with a letter usually Connor Kluff, the village's letter bee, was always there when he answered the door. This time, another man stood there. He was wearing a letter bee uniform however; it was his appearance that shocked him. This new letter bee had pure white hair and deep bluish purple eyes. Lag felt the man's gaze go right through him. This man could be described in one word and that one word was the only thought in Lag's mind…_stunning. _Lag felt his whole face turn red. He brought his hands up to cover his face and turned on his heels, facing the other direction.

"Are you Lag Seeing?" The letter bees voice asked in somewhat of a quiet deep voice. "I am Noir. I will be your letter bee for today."

Lag turned around and smiled to hide his embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness! It's just that your quiet the site….not in a bad way I mean a good like good looking way….not that I think your good looking but, I don't mean your ugly…haha" Lag began to rant and become more flustered however, in the end he stopped his ranting with an awkward laugh to try to change the mood.

Noir just stared at him and seemed to smirk just slightly?

"Come in please usually Connor stays to eat some food and since I already have food made…" Lag began to break the silence.

"Yes lead the way to the _good-looking_ food" Noir answered, this time Lag was positive he was smirking.

Lag quickly turned away from Noir because he didn't want to show this cocky male that he his whole face was now red. Almost stumbling three times, Lag finally made it to the kitchen. Noir automatically sat down in a chair and just seemed to stare at Lag.

"So…um, are you a new letter bee?" Lag asked while taking the food off of the stove.

Sadly, all Lag had to eat was this disgusting soup that Silvette had given him. Since he was excepting Connor, Lag could make anything and Connor would eat it without a complaint. Lag was trying to get rid of this gross soup and was going to have Connor eat it all, and now Noir was here. Lag sighed a little bit and realized that Noir still hadn't answered him he turned from the stove. His head rammed into Noir's chest. _When did he stand up? I didn't even hear him move?_ Lag looked up in confusion to see Noir staring right into Lag's eyes.

"Why do you want to know about me being a bee?" Noir's eyes were narrowed and looked almost hostile.

"Uh…well, if it's a sensitive topic for you I really don't have to know." Lag looked down scratching his chin awkwardly and feeling very embarrassed.

Noir hand came up and brushed Lag's cheek. Then it began to lower and Lag couldn't move his arms because they were behind his back…due to Noir's position Lag was being pressed into his hands and stove. The hand was now near his waist. Lag felt the blush warm his face. For some reason he closed his eyes. The hand was on his leg, he flinched. Suddenly the hand was gone and the pressure disappeared. Lag opened his eyes and looked at Noir's hand. The hand was holding a letter and Noir was looking down at Lag with an amused gaze. Lag casted his eyes at the ground and reached out, taking the letter. He slid away from Noir and went into the living room that was connected to the kitchen. He stared down at the envelope. He felt heat flow through his body at just seeing the envelope with Gauche's handwriting. _Gauche wrote this._ He hugged the envelope to his chest, just feeling relief was enough for him. Slowly though, he straightened the now slightly crinkled envelope. With hesitation he began to gently open the letter. He just stared at the writing until finally he read the only writing on the note; a single sentence that meant so much to the young boy.

_I want to see you._

There wasn't even a "Dear Lag," or "-Gauche", just a simple sentence. Lag didn't realize for the longest time that he was suddenly on his knees. He couldn't even really process a thought and just stared blankly at the letter. When finally he was able to think and was able to accept reality Lag's thoughts were everywhere. He wanted to see Gauche. He didn't want to due to his insecurities. He felt a slight anxiety and worry to Gauche's sudden bluntness. He even doubted that this was from Gauche. He felt anger for some reason that Gauche was being suspicious and also mad at himself for selfishly wanting to see the busy Gauche; that just made his desire to see him stronger.

"Gauche" Lag muttered

"Yes?" A voice spoke behind him.

Lag whipped his head around to see Noir standing there just staring at him once again. _Just staring._

"Why…Why did you say yes? Are you trying to hurt Gauche? Did you hurt him?" Lag yelled running at Noir and grabbing onto his jacket.

For some reason Gauche's last letter that hinted distress in it popped in Lag's head. _Noir knows something_. Lag glared up into Noir's eyes that seemed to be filled with amusement?

"I am Gauche Suede." Noir stated

"No! You can't be Gauche isn't-"Lag began.

"Gauche isn't what? What you expected? Do you even know the man named Gauche beyond the letters you receive?" Noir said with anger lacing his voice.

"I know Gauche. I do! You are not Gauche! I can feel Gauche's heart within each letter and you do not have that heart!" Lag yelled clutching harder into Noir's uniform.

"Are you convincing me or yourself that you know Gauche?" Noir finally said in what seemed like a hushed voice.

Lag pressed his head into Noir's chest. His head began to throb. He just needed to breathe and think.

"Noir, do you know Gauche?" Lag finally whispered.

After a long pause finally Noir spoke.

"Yes I do know him."

"Take me to him please" Lag pulled away from Noir and just stared up into his eyes with determination "I want to see him! He wants to see me!"

"I am Gauche" Noir finally stated once again. "I am the shell of the once existing man called 'Gauche Suede' and now I am Noir, the one who destroyed Gauche Suede…now I am a marauder and my mission is to steal you Lag Seeing. You are worth something to my master."

Lag just stared at Noir. _This man was Noir and he couldn't be Gauche._ Lag was suddenly running. He was so close to the door and so close to yelling for help but, Noir was closer to Lag and suddenly Lag felt pain in his head that was indescribable. Suddenly he was in Noir's arms being carried as consciousness was slipping away.

"I will introduce you to the true Gauche, dear Lag seeing." Noir whispered into Lag's ear.

**Review! I hope you liked! **

**~lizzieloulou**


End file.
